Digital transmission and recording systems are commonly used in which an analog signal is digitized and encoded using a self clocking code, such as the Miller code. The encoded signal, without a bit clock, is transmitted over a communications channel and/or is recorded. A decoder converts the signal back to its original digital form which, then, may be converted to its original analog form. Miller decoders are, of course, well known. However, many prior art Miller decoders require complicated logic circuit schemes for implementation of the decoding process. Some Miller decoders employ hybrid analog and digital circuit means which contribute to the complexity thereof and may introduce problems of stability.